Greysoule
Greysoule is the name of the Kingdom located in the Southeast portion of the main continent. It was signed into law into the J Nation by Jason Mulleneaux, Ethan Hill, Jean-Francois Enriquez, and L. B. Bachelor on March 12, 2015. The Capital City is Aerodan. Demonyms The people of Greysoule are the Soulish. The three olden demonyms were the Greish, the Souse, and the Sirratian. Now, these are only used to associate the Soulish people with one of the olden tribes. Economy The currency is the Sirrate. Greysoule is a Free Market society. Religion Complete tolerance Mixed Servitude None Servants are hired and not familicized Nobility Titles of nobility include, in order of command: *The Great King of All the Peoples *The Governor of Aerodan *The Governor of Parliament *The Governor of the Military *The Governor of the Isle of Sirrates Resources * Cloths * Furs * Lumber * Crops - maize, squash, beans, grain, nuts, fruits (limited) * Livestock - goats, sheep, pigs, turkey, cattle/cows, deer * Salt-water fish * Colored dyes * Sugarcane * Limestone Cities # Yarrowdan (capital of Isle of Sirrates) # Femmingway # Grasonfield # Varohaven # Corrocut # Diashire # Arizoenix # Kovaton # Milduran # Jerasol # Granidge # Remmingham # Thistleton Military Services All are educated in warfare Accepts volunteers Military draft, issued by the Governor of the Military Military families stay in the military unless a formal request for removal is issued Gender does not matter in military families Ruled by the Great King of All the Peoples Under the Governor of the Military are the Generals, the Colonels, and the Privates Education * Warfare * Higher Mathematics * Geology * Etiquettes * Agriculture * Boys and girls admitted * Mandatory for ages 5-18 * Universities * Can enter trades after education Laws Based off the United States of America Punishment is equal to the crime No corruption The Great King of All the Peoples is required to Compromise with Parliament History There were three tribes - the Greish, the Windbearian, and the Souse. All three migrated out of the Endless Desert after the Great Dust Storm forced them to leave. The Windbearian refused to migrate as far to the east that the Greish and the Souse moved. They were labled the Westons as they moved farther west into the mountains, eventually forming the country of Weston. They the Greish were barbarians who organized into a dictatorship. The Souse were always divided into those who organized into an absolute monarchy and those who wanted a Democratic government. The monarch of the Souse soon placed harsh laws on that group and they all migrated away to the uninhabited island across the Souse Channel. They renamed themselves the Sirrates and prospered with an elective Parliament. They defended themselves when the Souse tried to recapture them. Meanwhile, the Greish and the Souse leaders continued to clash with each other, fighting many wars over territorial claims. Finally, the Great Gre-Sou War broke out and they fought for their survival. The Greish dominated in the war, conquering much land controlled by the Souse. Eventually, they were forced to retreat to the Isle of Sirrates. The Sirratians have always been neutral in their wars, but they were unsuccessful in preventing the Souse from crossing the Channel. They did not really try to stop them as most were siding with their old tribe. The Souse were able to prevent the Greish from crossing the Channel and eventually fought back, reclaiming their lost territory. With no advancing side, they decided to unite the two sides into one nation, Greysoule. They also included the Isle of Sirrates, even though there was no one to represent them. In creating the new State, they used all three governments and merged them into a Constitutional Monarchy in the Treaty of Aerodan. All the signatures were complete, except for the Sirratians. Sirratian representatives, well after the war's treaty was written, refused. The two armies of the Greish and the Souse, now united and commanded by the King, declared war. They met full resistance from the Sirratians, who held for a long time. Eventually, however, the united army, along with some Souse sympathizers on the Isle, crossed the Souse Channel and defeated them. The King was then renamed the Great King of All the Peoples. Category:Countries